


His Snow Angel

by itbeajen



Series: 25 Days of Christmas - 2017 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas Challenge 2017, F/M, Fluff, Romance, established relationships - Freeform, may be ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu!! is the property of Haruichi Furudate.





	His Snow Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu!! is the property of Haruichi Furudate.

There were times that even Atsumu himself didn’t quite understand his attraction towards you. You were far too kind to have put up with his occasional condescending nature. And it was obvious to him when even his twin was in disbelief when Atsumu had openly declared the two of you were dating.

It was blasphemous in every way possible.

But whenever you gently take his hand in yours; whenever you gently call his name and show him that brilliant smile - something deep within him tugs at his heart. It causes a strange warmth to flood his entire being and he can’t help but surrender to it.

So even though on other occasions he would complain about being awake this early and being out in the freezing cold, this was fine. He could deal with anything for you.

“Is it too early for you?” your tone was playful as you approached him. Your hands were behind your back, a small smile graced your lips and he yawned before nodding. He noticed the slight falter in your smile, but gently pats your head with his gloved hand before softly mumbling, “It’s fine.”

He sees the doubt in your eyes, but he also sees the gratefulness as he knows that you know he’s only doing it for you. He feels you lift his hand off your hand and gently take it into your own. Although they were much smaller, they were a perfect fit. And he couldn’t help but hold onto you just a bit tighter as you lead him through the snowy field. There’s a bright glint of excitement in your eyes, but before he can call you out for being too excited he finds himself holding onto your hand tighter as he pulls your weight towards his direction, leading both of you to fall over into the snow, with you on top.

“A-Atsumu-kun?!”

Bright confused orbs, flushed cheeks, and rosy kissable lips. His gaze searches yours before gently pulling you into his arms. His heartbeat wasn’t too fast, but it wasn’t slow either. But regardless, it was filled with energy for you and you sighed contently as you snuggled against his warmth.

But it wasn’t long until he shuddered slightly and you sighed, “I knew this was a bad idea.”

“Well, I think it worked out well, and besides,” he paused as he gently sits up, bringing you to sit comfortably in his lap. He pulled you just a bit closer with his hands on your waist and he lowly chuckled, “I think I found myself a snow angel.”

He’s amused when you roll your eyes at him, but flinches slightly when you gently tapped his nose. He frowns, and before he can complain you laughed, “And you made one yourself. Now come on.”

But even though you attempted to get up, he keeps his hands firm on your waist as he pulls you even closer. He rests his head atop of yours, eliciting a small whine from you, but he laughed, “I still think I found one.”

He brings himself to rest on your shoulder and he whispered, “After all, there’s no one that’s pretty than you, [F/N]-chan.”

The flush of red that’s painted over your pretty cheeks and ears makes him chuckle lowly before he gently presses his lips against your cheek.

He doesn’t care if someone like you was too good for him. He didn’t care if people found it strange.

Because all he really cared about was the fact that you were here and that you felt the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I've caught up on all the chapters and I'm really loving the Miya twins. too bad I don't know them well enough to write them properly; whoops.


End file.
